fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Teacher for a Day
Teacher for a Day is the ninth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis After teachers get fed up of his pranks, Will is made teacher for a day, but quickly finds it's not as easy as he expects. Meanwhile, Battiwigs is after a new crystal for Wranglum, but it's locked in Principal Sparkle's office... Plot In History class, the teacher, Twilight, opens her desk drawer only to find it full of frogs. The students laugh while the frogs cause trouble. Eventually, Twilight asks the frogs who's responsible, and they point at Will. Twilight sends Will to Principal Sparkle's office. In her office, Sparkle angrily explains to Will that his frequent pranks are causing trouble. She tells him that he'll have detention, but not today because she has to arrange a meeting with the teachers to discuss an unusual crystal. Will realises that, as the meeting is the next day, this means the teachers will all be busy. Sparkle confirms this, but tells him that a student will be put in charge. When he's back outside, Will tells this news to his fellow students, and they all agree that it will probably be Rose who gets put in charge. The next day, Rose turns up wearing a foulard in preparation. Just then, Sparkle turns up and announces that she has chosen Will to be the teacher for a day. All the students are shocked, especially Rose and Will, but Sparkle tells Will to come with her and leaves. She explains to him that she's chosen him so that he can learn how difficult a teacher's job can be. Meanwhile, Bella and Lynn are being supportive for Rose, but tell her not to give Will any help since he needs to learn from his mistakes. In class, none of the students are taking Will seriously apart from Rose, and even she stops listening after he opens a drawer full of frogs which none of them believe isn't one of his deliberate jokes. In the ensuing chaos, a model building gets knocked to the floor and breaks. Will, thinking his chance of annulling his detention may be lost, loses his patience with the other students. As all this is going on, Battiwigs is trying to break into Sparkle's office, but can't open the door. In the next classes, Will (who is now accompanied by a frog for the rest of the episode) is being much more strict with the students, including his best friends. When they finally make it to lunch break, none of them allow Will to sit with them. Will decides to end lunch early for his class and Rose, who he made run extra laps in Gym class, doesn't even get to take a bite, though she tells Bella she's too angry to eat anyway. The next class is Potions, and Rose sets about deliberately sabotaging the mixture. Will leaves his class to check if Sparkle's back, and finds Battiwigs, who has only just managed to get into her office. Will scolds Battiwigs, takes him out of the room and locks the door, much to the bat's annoyance. After Will leaves, Battiwigs kicks the door and hurts his foot. Back at class, Rose tells Will they were leaving the honour of trying out the potion to him. He takes a small pot of the mixture and activates it, but what was meant to be a summer breeze is instead, thanks to Rose's tampering, a tornado that sucks up the whole class. Rose manages to catch the frog that's been accompanying Will and uses it to plug the pot, trapping the potion. The classroom is a mess, and the students mock Will, telling him how angry the teachers will be when they find out. He says nothing and leaves. Rose then takes pity on him, knowing he was just trying to do as Sparkle asked, and talks the other students into helping tidy up the room. When Sparkle finds Will and heads into the classroom, Will is surprised to see it all in good condition. While Sparkle talks to the other teachers, will thanks and apologises to his classmates, especially Rose. Sparkle returns and announces that, as the teachers are still busy and the day went well, Will will be in charge the following day, too. Will pretends to instantly go back to his strict-teacher mode, but then reveals it as a prank, and says that tomorrow they'll study and have fun. Trivia * The episode's title is incorrectly capitalised as "Teacher For A Day" in its opening. Pre-release * Will in Charge was first given as this episode's title. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content